


i discovered my sex

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: I discovered my sexis not my own and not mineto give away;I had lent it and had it returned.I offered again, forgot it wasn'tas easy as asking until I wasn'tasked.





	i discovered my sex

I discovered my sex  
is not my own and not mine  
to give away;  
I had lent it and had it returned.  
I offered again, forgot it wasn't  
as easy as asking until I wasn't  
asked. 

There was still grass in my hair  
when the one who had borrowed  
offered purchase, but I was lost  
in my own lands with no king's pardon.

From up high, my childhood love gazed down  
with her worn features and condemned me.  
Regal grace swept mercy aside and told me  
of course I wasn't asked; I had asked for it.

And they would have me marry the hangman,  
or as good as, with flower girls and ring bearers,  
an unbearable thought, a monstrous yeti,  
but only my howls ring the night.

And I cannot find anything but a mimicry,  
the weight of shadows and the revolution:  
spinning, repeating, the quick turn

the sharp beat  
the sudden stop  
the floating distance 

the knife  
placed between  
what I hadn't owned.


End file.
